


Forgiveness of Canaries

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Dinah Drake, Bisexual Laurel Lance, F/F, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-08-06 17:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: Dinahsiren.post 7x02





	1. Confession

_I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'm not that person anymore._

Laurel wished Dinah believed her. They had finally started to reach a good spot in their relationship. She had no idea why she wanted Dinah's forgiveness or friendship so badly. After everything she had done, she guessed she could not blame the darker haired woman. Still, trying to be a better person took work and she was prepared to do it. As a DA or as the one who brought the Dragon to justice. They were in for the fight of their lives if the Longbow Hunters reputation preceded them.

She heard a knock at the door. 

"Captain." She bluntly said to the new arrival.

"DA."

"You know you don't have to be so formal, Dinah."

"I could say the same about you." Dinah smirked. "Listen...I hear you. You've changed...but...you still killed a whole lot of people."

Laurel swallowed, almost choking up, "I have no excuse. But i have reasons."

"Oh this should be good."

Laurel ignored her. "There was....someone I cared about...before Quentin, and after my Ollie died. But I was jealous and angry. I beat the shit out of her boyfriend to have her to myself...I don't know why I was so drawn to her. But Jade found out and she only saw a monster. So that is what I became, if they were just gonna see me as one anyway. 

There is just so much...rage and pain inside of me. What happens to me...when I lose everything I still care about?"

"You care about more than just Quentin?"

"Yes...this Earth's Ollie. This Earth's Sara. Others." Laurel looked directly at the captain as she said that. Dinah was speechless as Laurel exposed her soul. "It might take you some time still before you see me as a human being instead of a monster, but beleive me when I say I'm trying to be better. I wish to honor Quentin and Sara. Believe me if you want..or not. I will still t-try." she sobbed.

Indeed for the first time, as Laurel softly cried, Dinah broke through the shell and finally saw a person underneath the murders and bravado.

"Look Laurel...I've killed too. I don't pretend that I haven't. Oliver killed. Vince killed. It's different, I know, but, if you're a monster, perhaps I can be one too. God knows I've made my fair share of mistakes."

"Was one of them failing to kill me?" Laurel smirked. 

"Partly...But what more can we do to each other that we haven't already done? How can I punish you in ways Diaz hasn't already punished you?"

"I don't know." Laurel muttered in a quiet, broken voice.

"Exactly."

Laurel turned to  leave when Dinah had one more question.

"That girl you were friends with....was it ever more than that?"

Laurel stared at her, heartbreak and pain mixed in her dark eyes, "You know the answer to that." 

Dinah was surprised. Laurel being bisexual...well, having sapphic superheroes was not new. Laurel's Earth 1 sister had a girlfriend last Dinah heard. But this came out of nowhere. She let a smile creep onto her face. Laurel was being more humanized by the second.

"Was she the only one?"

"...No." 

Dinah stood up, and moved closer. Laurel warily backed away until she was driven into the wall, with Dinah's strong body pressing up against her. She blushed as she could feel the captain's breasts against her own.

"Yeah...you're not the monster you were pretending to be. You're just angry at the universe. It broke your heart one too many times. But there's a way back. I think I see that now."

"Do you forgive me, then?"

"Yes." She finally admitted.

She let her lips brush up against the DA's, then smirked, and released Laurel, who was very flustered and blushy. _Her lips are so soft._ Not at all what Dinah was expecting from a woman she had chased and hated for so long. _Do I truly forgive her? Do I still hate her?_ She had no  idea but a new emotion was growing inside of her. She wondered if it was attraction. It scared her. 

"Uh...the...Good night, Captain."

"....Good night, Laurel."

Despite herself, despite everything, Dinah smiled at her.


	2. Always

The kiss haunted Dinah. She should not have done that, but in the passion of the moment, it seemed she could not help it. She barely could even admit to herself she was attracted to the dark witch that had come into their lives, let alone tell anyone else. 

"YOU KISSED Laurel!?" Felicity squealed excitedly when Dinah brought it up at their house dinner.

Dinah blushed and said, "Just a bit-I mean it was almost accidental-"

"OH MY GOD! I knew you two had a thing going. I mean I thought you were into me and that'd be sexy but I'm married, you can't, but that's so cute. Sara has a girlfriend on the waverider and Supergirl's sister is gay but I gotta tell ya, I didn't see you as bi, D-" Felicity rambled excitedly.

"Keep your voice down. I'm....not. I just...like her for some reason. Isn't that weird? I mean everything she's done..."

"D, listen. Plenty of times we have sided with killers. None of them have ever genuinely turned to our side though. Then again there was Nyssa...and Ragman was a bad guy at first...Slade is apparently cured now. And then there was Sara who used to be an assassin with Nyssa-"

"I know, Fee....you really think Laurel's changed?"

"She is the only reason I didn't kill the Dragon in cold blood. Laurel...she's not our Laurel but she's really trying! I think we should give her the same chance we gave Nyssa." 

"She did tell me why she turned bad...." 

"And?"

"It was...because of a girl. After her Oliver died."

"I see. D, I trust you. And Laurel is my friend. I know you know what you're doing."

"I hope I do....I doubt anyone's gonna be very happy with me if i date Laurel openly."

Felicity smiled and hugged her friend, "I support you two. And I'll talk to Oliver. Don't worry about anyone else. Be happy with her!"

"Thanks, Fee."

"Now go kiss the shit out of her!" Felicity called out. Dinah blushed furiously and nodded. 

 

The next day they ran into each other at work again.

"D-Dinah." Laurel stammered, blushing. She found it absolutely adorable. 

"Hey, Laurel. Look, about-"

"Just forget it. I'm not supposed to be happy anyway." Laurel growled.

"Don't be stupid. You can be happy!"

"With you?"

"That's...complicated...What will people think?"

Laurel breathed then stalked closer until their bodies were almost pressing, "I don't care what people think."

Dinah smiled affectionately. Only she had seen the human Laurel. Only she had unwavering faith as most of the other team were shocked she was even friends with her. Yet the attraction she had been fighting against, it existed. It was winnng. Laurel was absolutely hot, in a seductive, tempting, sexy way. She had never felt this way about any woman before. But it had been several months since the last time she had gotten laid, and well...she was done fighting it. 

She inched forward, the rest of the way and softly kissed her beautiful, sexy crush. The dark witch that she had found herself unable to resist. Thinking about it now, they always had a certain sexual tension and jealousy despite being enemies. 

Dinah was jealous that she could never quite best Laurel in battle one on one, and jealous that she had the face of someone so much more loved on the team. Dinah had gone rogue before, argued against Oliver before and certainly didn't believe the man knew what was best. Even less now that he would undoubtedly disapprove of her dating Laurel, an enemy until a few months ago. Perhaps she didn't want to believe Laurel had become a good girl because it meant it would suddenly become ok to kiss her. Whereas before, it was merely a secret attraction deep within her mind, pushed even deeper when Laurel murdered Vince.

And it was. 

Their passion grew by the second. Laurel used her tongue to press against Dinah's lips so Dinah let her in, 

"How long?" Laurel whispered. She knew what the other woman meant. How long had she wanted to kiss her like this.

in a moment of clarity, Dinah finally admitted "Always."

Laurel's eyes widened, and as she gazed at the ravenhead, embraced the passion, fiercely kissing her. She grabbed Dinah's leg and gently pushed her onto the desk and against the wall. Things clattered and shattered. They didn't care. Lost in their love. 

"I...am so glad you...forgive me." She whispered as she kissed Dinah. 

"Me too...."

 "Just..."

"Just what?"

"Just fuck me, Dinah!"

Dinah smirked, and unbuttoned Laurel's jeans so she could slip a finger in. Laurel moaned delicously, at an increasing pace as her lovely ravenhead's finger found its way inide her waiting pussy. Dinah frantically fingerfucked her, as she drove Laurel's body against their wall, pressing ther breasts together, and connecting their lonely broken hearts. 

Finally Laurel let out a stifled cry, in climax.

'D-Dinahhh!"

"Laurel!"

They broke apart, exhausted. They buttoned their clothes up and tried to look decent again. 

"Thanks, D...It has been...too long."

Dnah smiled teasingly, "What did you just call me?"

"Oh...uh..."

"I'm just teasing! I like you saying that..."

"Well, I like you." Laurel grinned and kissed her again.

Two broken souls had found each other and were happier than they had been in as long as they could remember.

Busy with the case against Diaz, Felicity had entered the office and heard soft moaning. She peered inside and saw Dinah fucking Laurel. She smirked and closed the blinds.


	3. Going Home

Laurel got dressed, pushing her jeans up to her hips. She gave a little smile at the ravenhead.

"I needed that, Dinah. I was wound pretty tight."

"Oh don't I know it, baby." Dinah smirked playfully. "Just call me if you ever need some release, alright?"

"I need more than that, Dinah."

"But no one can know." _What?_

"What, are you angry with me now? Aren't I what you want?"

"Of course you are! I fucking want you so badly. But.... Imagine the team's reaction...imagine the city's. You're the DA. I'm the captain of the police!"

"Oh come on! You think I care what anyone else thinks?"

"I think you do." Dinah insisted. 

"What are you to me?" Laurel demanded. 

"You can be my love. Secret girlfriend. Friend with benefits. Whatever you want to call it. I;m just.....not ready to blurt it out to the others."

"Fine..."

 "Please don't be upset."

Laurel simply grunted and shrugged her off. Dinah should have been mad.  _But hey....that aggressiveness is what I like so much about you._

 

_3 Months later_

 

_You came back for me._

Laurel was completely overcome with a rush of emotions. Ever since their first time, they had been engaged in a secret tryst. 

"No one should know I like you," Dinah had said to her. Still, it was worth it to have her, her kisses. Her lips. Her pussy. 

When Laurel was accused, and Dinah refused to back her up, she sobbed for hours. 

_I really thought she cared about me...._

 

But Dinah had come back for her after all. That night, Dinah decided to visit her and completely mend the damage she had done. 

"Hey..." she said after Laurel opened the door.

"Dinah. Listen, thanks-"

"No need. I let down a friend and I will never do that again."

"Just a friend..?" Laurel smirked.

"Shut up!" Dinah squeaked. "I mean that's what we decided, right? Friends with benefits?"

"Right...well maybe it's time to end it...I'm going home. To Earth 2."

Dinah almost started crying. Despite swearing to keep their relationship a secret, and then royally screwing it up, she had grown quite attached to the dark witch turned Black Canary. Laurel had more than earned her redemption and pursuing it on her true home made every bit of sense, but....

 _But I love you._ She never said it. Not out loud. But holy hell, she did. Reverberating through her was enormous pain and loneliness at the mere thought Laurel would leave her. 

"I'm sorry, D. But I think I should do this."

"Is there anyone back home who cares for you? Who l-loves you?" _The way I do. D_ inah let tears fall freely. It visibly affected Laurel who also nearly sobbed. 

"I forgive you for everything. You know that....you showed me I should be a hero and I'm trying to be. No matter how hard it gets." _It's hard leaving you._

"It is hard....but why do you have to leave me? I thought...."

"This time with you, Dinah...it's been some of the best of my life. Please do not misunderstand. Please don't cry..." Laurel leaned in and gave Dinah a sweet loving kiss on the lips. 

"You'll always be my love." Dinah whispered. 

"And you I. But we can't be together..." Laurel finished for her. Dinah cried softly into her shoulder. 

'Then..back on E-Earth 2, I hope you find a girl worthy of you."

"I hope you do too. Goodbye, Dinah."

"Goodbye, Dinah."

 Laurel laughed softly, and genuinely.Then she clutched onto the other woman with her strong arms, and gave her a final passionate kiss. _I love you. I love you too._ They didn't say it. They didn't have to.

 

The End.


End file.
